Dance with me
by Chihiro Yuki
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr (I'll link it when I find it again) The world is about to end and in the ruins of his old house America asks for a last dance... Fluffy UsUK with mentions of other parings, I might change the rating due to the theme, anyways enjoy And no flames please


pre style="line-height:  
21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; color: #444444; font-size:  
15px;"Dance with mebr /br /How did it come down to this? Was it really the last solution? It was truly sad that it had to end this way. But it was too late now, their fate was decided. No one wanted this, but it was never their thing. They never had any say in /br /So many years had passed yet the wars didn't seem to stop. Now it was too late, the ultimate weapon was to be used. And everything would be gone with it. Families gathered together and lovers made sure that the other knew just how much they were loved. The same goes for the nations. Before you ask,  
their bosses was the ones at war, not them. China and his siblings forgot everything about the past and spent their last days together as a family. Iceland refused to be further than an arm length away his dear big brother, Norway. Denmark stayed sober and tried to not annoy his brothers, Finland had broken down uncountable times in Sweden's arms saying that he was the best husband he could ever have and he loved him so much. Italy and Germany had confessed to each other and Italy had gladly agreed to his proposal (they got married under their human alias of course) and Romano didn't protest, knowing that it was what his brother needed to be happy these last days.  
Austria and Hungary had gotten married again when they came to the conclusion that their years of marriage had been their happiest.  
Russia's sisters moved in with him again and he was never seem without them during the last days before the destruction. Even Belarus was quiet and only clung to her brother because she was scared and he would often hug her and comfort her, telling her that he loved her and wouldn't abandon her. Spain had offered Romano to do as he wishes, he could live with Italy and Germany or stay with him.  
Romano choose him without a second of doubt, seems like they finally worked out their relationship and admitted their feelings. All the nations had apologized to Canada for ignoring him. He choose to spend his final days with France, knowing that he'd be lonely. And as for America and England, well...br /br /"Hey Arthur..." Alfred said as he sat down in the old worn out couch.  
"Yes Alfred?" Arthur moved a little to the side to make room for him. "How come you choose to spent your last days with me? I mean, you have brothers back home right?" He asked and made himself comfortable beside him. Normally Arthur would blush and stutter making up some bad excuse, but they didn't have much time left and he saw no point in lying. "I do have brothers at home.  
But you're forgetting that they hate me." He sipped his tea (thank god they still had tea). "And I'd much rather spend them with you." "Why?" America asked without missing a beat. "Because I love you." Arthur replied calmly. Ignoring the younger male's surprised stare he kept talking. "Plus, it makes sense doesn't it? You spent your first days with me, so it isn't more than right for you to spend your last days with me."  
Alfred nodded. "Y-yeah, that's right." There was a short moment of silence. "Hey Arthur..." He said again. "Yes Alfred?" Arthur looked up at him. "You said you love me. In what way?" The American asked innocently as the Brit put down his tea. Arthur smiled at him, a happy smile that was rare,  
especially sense the war started. "I think you already know."  
He winked playfully before returning to his tea. 'Did he just wink at me?!' Alfred thought and leaned closer to see if he was bluffing. 'I swear if he's teasing me now' he thought as he stared at him. "What do you want Alfred?" England asked when the intense stare started to get uncomfortable. "A kiss" he replied without thinking. 'Wait, what?!' He thought. 'Why the hell did I just say that?!' "Eh...I mean..." But Arthur had already set down his tea and turned to him. He cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Alfred wasn't pleased. 'If he's gonna kiss me he better kiss me properly damn it!' He turned his head a little and kissed him. Arthur was surprised by his sudden trick but happy neverless. He was practically smirking when they parted. "I told you that you already knew." Alfred was for once the one blushing. "Don't smirk like that! It's not fair to trick the hero!" He said childishly. "Oh really? Weren't you the one who wanted a kiss?" Not liking the smug look on his face Alfred grabbed it with both hands. "Stop. I don't know what kind of trick you're doing but it isn't fair. Just stop." Looking at him he added. "And I don't like that smug look." "Silly Alfred, I'm not doing anything. You're the one who's all worked up."  
He smiled and pecked his lips. Alfred froze a little in shock. "Where the hell did this change come from? What happened to my Artie who blushed and stuttered just by me siting close to him?" Arthur smiled and rose a brow. "Your Artie?" America looked away and tried to come up with something. "Eh...um...well...weren't you? I mean...you loved me for some time right? And um...Hey! You didn't answer my question!" He desperately changed the subject.  
The older nation shrugged. "We have, what? Two? Three hours left? I see no use in stuttering and trying to hide it. Plus, my blush would give me away." He said calmly. Alfred nodded. "And you're not afraid of rejection?" The American asked carefully.  
"No, not really. Because even if you rejected me we'd both still die in a few hours." He sipped his tea and was too calm about it for the blue eyed nation's liking. "How can you be so calm about this?! We're about to die!" He yelled and it was clear that he was about to have a breakdown. It happened to everyone these last days. Many took their lives because they did not want to die by the ultimate weapon. England was quick to calm his beloved by hugging him and stroking his hair. "Shush. Don't say such horrible things my dear. Focus on this moment. Right here. Right now. Focus on me."  
He said kissing his head. As if he had cast a spell (which he may or may not have done) Alfred calmed down and curled up in his arms. "I love you too Artie...you're my Artie right?" America asked after a little while. "Yes, I'm yours. I always was."  
Alfred smiled and gave him a shy kiss. "Mine. And I'll be yours." Arthur smiled brightly. "Yes. And this still went rather quick. I mean, I was only in love with you for two millenniums." He said jokingly. Alfred laughed a little, but there was a sadness behind both the joke and the laughter. emIf they only found out earlier./em They could have had two thousand years! They could have been happy for so long...now they have merely hours. "Hey Arthur..." He said for the third time that day. "Yes love?" Arthur smiled. "You liked the old times right? With the fancy clothes and dances?" Alfred asked as he shifted to be more comfortable in the couch. "Yes, I liked the dancing...but the past is in the past. There's no use in bringing it up." He looked away but Alfred grinned and went to fix something in the corner of the room before going back and offering him his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked as the music started playing. The beautiful familiar tunes of an old love song echoed through the what could only be described as ruins of one of Alfred's old houses. Arthur took it and Alfred pulled him up.  
Holding him close to his chest they started move to the music. They spent hours like that, slow dancing in each other's embrace,  
occasionally kissing. For now Alfred was resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur his on Alfred's chest. They were both smiling, a sad smile. They knew. It was only minuets left now...possibly only to the end of this song. Alfred held him closer and softly sang the words in Arthur's ear which made the smaller male's heart break in a million pieces. The scene was just so tragically beautiful. Two lovers dancing together for the last time in the ruins of their house, whispering loving words to each other, both with tears in their eyes because the world was about to end. "Alfred?"  
England looked up at him. He hummed a little in response. "In the afterlife..." He started. "Yeah?" Alfred kissed his head. "Promise to find me" As soon as the sentence was uttered there was a large silence oven the whole world, for just a split second. The last second...then it was gone./pre 


End file.
